


bookish moments

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Narcissa catches Hermione in the library. Some stuff happens





	bookish moments

**Author's Note:**

> made the cult's Secret Santa, but never posted to AO3. decided to post it cause it was doing nothing on my hard drive.

Hermione trailed her fingers across the spines of the well-weathered books. She reached up, on the tip of her very toes, trying to get a book from the highest shelf. She thought she firmly grasped it, but five books came tumbling down on top of her head.

She heard a low chuckle behind her. “Darling, what are you doing?” The brunette whirled around and met the hooded brown eyes of Narcissa. Her arms were crossed, and she arched an eyebrow in faux disapproval.

“Hey Cissy,” Hermione greeted her with a sheepish smile, genuinely happy to see her wife, but also embarrassed that she had been caught trapped under a pile of books again. She rubbed her head, which slightly stung from the hit. Narcissa reached over and helped the brunette climb back onto her feet. Her grip was firm but warm.

“Oh, so clumsy are we?” Narcissa purred as she reached down and picked up one of the books, eyes glancing over the cover before the corners of her mouth pulled into a bemused smirk. “Different Positions for You and Your-”

Hermione let out a small squeak, feeling her face get hot. Merlin’s beard, what book was that? In one swift motion, she snatched the book from Narcissa’s hands and huffed when she saw that wasn’t really the title. “Get your mind out of the gutter, dear.” The book was a young adult novel about wizards and witches going on adventures. Not exactly what Narcissa had duped her into thinking.

“I am looking for the second volume on rock formations, and magical geology,” Hermione explained, gesturing to the shelf above her. It was exceedingly heavy, and it had been ages since she’d flipped through it. Besides, she had purchased a couple of crystals from Diagon Alley recently and wanted to research its properties.

“Perhaps you should start looking for something else,” her wife suggested, her voice dropping an octave. She ran a hand through her long locks of white and brown streaked hair and gave her wife a sly look.

Hermione tilted her head at her slightly. Did she mean the third volume? 

Narcissa tugged at Hermione's robes, pulling her close. Hermione let out another squeak. Oh. She meant that.

“Cissy! We are in a library!” She chided but didn’t pull away. The other woman grasped Hermione’s face, pressing her lips against hers forcefully.

“So?” 

“Not now,” Hermione managed to gasp between an onslaught of aggressive pecks. “Not here.”  
There was a table near them, and the brunette found herself pinned against it. The space between Hermione’s legs twinged uncomfortably.

Narcissa murmured something low under her breath. “Getting caught is part of the thrill, but you seem kinda on edge.”

She was more than on edge. Hermione felt red flags going off everywhere. This was a very public space, and all that was hiding them were two large shelves filled to the brim with books. 

Hermione squeezed the table underneath her, and Narcissa hoisted her up onto it. Hermione let out a very unladylike noise. Narcissa let out a chuckle.

Hermione reached out and started to fumble with the other woman's robes. Narcissa tutted, and away went Hermione’s clothes. A blush went over her chest and Narcissa flicked one of her nipples. She groaned and felt her head tip back. 

The blonde head dipped forward until she was kissing Hermione’s hot center. 

And the other occupants of the library knew none the wiser.


End file.
